


一艘小船船

by 953191176



Category: Captain America(Movies)
Genre: M/M, 人鱼, 宫口, 延迟射精, 道具
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/953191176/pseuds/953191176





	一艘小船船

史蒂夫趴在巴基修长的靛蓝色鱼尾上，两根大拇指按在巴基生殖孔两侧的皮肤上，轻轻掰开那道窄缝，着迷地舔舐着微张泛红的生殖孔，整个舌面按上去来回滑动，又故意用舌尖戳刺那道窄窄的缝隙，把穴口周围舔的泛起一片水光。

巴基被史蒂夫按在一块湿透了的大浴巾上，紧张地抓着伴侣的头发，生殖孔下方蝴蝶状小巧的臀鳍都因史蒂夫的舌头而刺激得瑟瑟发抖，原本雪白的下腹部因发情期染上了一层粉红，尾尖不自觉地随着史蒂夫舔舐吮吸的频率摆动。他盯着史蒂夫的一举一动，企图理解为什么伴侣还在延迟交配，他的生殖腔酥痒难耐，早就湿的不像样了。

史蒂夫一抬眼，发现他的小鱼正一（欲）脸（求）哀（不）怨（满）地瞪着他。史蒂夫看着他这副小模样突然想逗逗他。他用目光锁定住人鱼水汪汪的大眼睛，猛地朝湿漉漉的生殖孔吹了一口气。巴基被这突然的凉意一惊，敏感的穴口立刻一缩，臀鳍都被吓得立起来，差点拍在史蒂夫的下巴上。

巴基不满地嘶嘶叫着，大幅度地摆动鱼尾。史蒂夫笑着轻轻拍拍他不老实的尾巴，另一只手则按了按他的生殖孔。巴基收到了信号，立刻乖乖不动了。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地慢慢探入一指，巴基柔韧的内壁立刻热情地裹了上来。里面温度微凉，滑嫩紧致，湿的简直能发河。史蒂夫稍稍抽出一部分手指，立刻有水被带了出来。

史蒂夫用一根手指抽插了一会儿，便加上了第二根。他一边进出着一边摸索着那个特殊的小点，直到巴基猛地抽了一口气，攥紧了身下的浴巾。

就是这儿了。那里的正下方是雄性人鱼的精巢，相当于人类的前列腺。史蒂夫用指肚轻轻按压那个地方，指尖不动，活动手腕，按住敏感点揉弄着打转儿。巴基扬起脖颈，享受着从内部蔓延开的快感，闭着眼嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着。

史蒂夫借扩张之名，勾起手指不断抠挖着巴基的敏感点。巴基被激得弓起身，甩着尾巴，吟出美妙的声音。

史蒂夫岔开两根手指，呈剪刀状一边进出一边转动手腕，撑开巴基的生殖腔，还趁他不注意的时候，猛然敲击他的敏感点，欣赏着巴基被突然袭击的时候，在自己的指尖上弹起来的样子。

巴基被玩得咿咿呜呜地直叫，他抓住史蒂夫被淫水打湿的手腕，制止了正在他生殖腔作乱的那只手，讨好地抬起腰，主动在史蒂夫的手指上操弄自己。

史蒂夫看得呼吸一顿，胯下早就高高耸立的阴茎这下硬的要爆炸。他立刻又加了一根手指，胡乱捅了几下，接着就换上了怒张狰狞的性器，干脆利落地捅进了巴基迫不及待的生殖腔。

火热粗大的阴茎突然闯入微凉的生殖腔，分开了敏感狭窄的内壁，好像热刀切开黄油一样容易。内壁哆哆嗦嗦地裹住对它来说过于滚烫的的阳具，小口小口地往里吸。原本窄小的生殖口被撑得圆圆的，勉强地箍在粗圆的性器根部上。巴基被这一下捅的眼冒金星，在史蒂夫进入的一瞬间就弹了起来，搂紧了支撑在他上方的爱人，把自己的上半身挂在史蒂夫身上。

史蒂夫喘着粗气，强忍着抽插的欲望，抚摸巴基悬空的脊背，试图让他放松下来。他搂紧巴基，手臂和大腿发力翻了个身，将巴基置于自己身上。

性器因姿势的原因滑得更深，只有睾丸还留在外面贴着巴基的脆弱的臀鳍。巴基软趴趴地伏在伴侣身上，觉得自己被塞得满满的，史蒂夫阴茎烫得他几乎含不住，生殖腔只能蠕动地适应着粗长的阴茎。

巴基慢慢适应了伴侣的阳具，生殖腔隐隐瘙痒，开始分泌大量的润滑液。人鱼眼巴巴地望着自己的伴侣，难耐地扭动着臀部。史蒂夫反而悠闲地把双手背到脑后，一抹坏笑出现在他的嘴角，“想要自己来拿啊。”说着还挂上了一副看好戏的表情。

巴基咬了咬牙，红着脸开始前后摇摆起臀部，有规律地收缩内壁，努力地套弄史蒂夫粗大的阴茎，很快舒爽酸麻的感觉就从交合处攀了上来。巴基情不自禁地加快了操弄自己的速度，舒服得眯起了眼睛。

史蒂夫欣赏着巴基沉迷于欲望的表情，任着他玩了一会儿，直到巴基不满足地哼哼出声：“我饿，”说着还使劲儿收缩了一下生殖腔，夹得里面的性器猛地一跳，“为什么不喂我？”

史蒂夫抽出手抚摸巴基优美光滑的腰臀线条，一只手滑到巴基被鳞片覆盖的臀尖停下，另一只上行捧住巴基的后脑，“这就喂饱你。”说罢就按下巴基的脑袋，深深地吻住他，堵住他接下来一连串的呻吟和尖叫。

史蒂夫固定住巴基的臀部，下体飞快地捣弄他的生殖腔，又快又重地攻击着敏感的内壁。巴基爽得浑身发麻，被这强烈的快感吓得几欲逃离，可是臀部被史蒂夫牢牢固定住，嘴上想抗议却和呻吟一并闷在吻里，只能任那根粗长坚硬的性器在他的生殖腔里肆虐横行。

巴基摊在史蒂夫身上，觉得自己里里外外都被吃了个透。他的舌头因长时间的接吻而发酸，穴口肿胀着，周围是被高速进出的阴茎打出的一圈白沫，分泌出的润滑液流得到处都是。而史蒂夫仍在致力于“喂饱”他，一直保持着一个姿势，却换了好几种频率来操他。

也不知道过了多久，史蒂夫终于肯停了下来。他拔出仍然精神的阴茎，抱起被他折腾了半天的爱人，向为巴基的专门建造水池走去。

巴基却突然惶恐起来。为什么他的伴侣要停止交配？他不愿意和自己诞下子胥吗？巴基越想越担心。一定是自己在刚才的交配中表现太差，他的伴侣（是那么的完美耀眼，巴基总是怀疑自己配不上他）不愿意给未来的幼崽找一个虚弱的母亲。

巴基着急起来，撑起身子去亲吻伴侣的脖子和下巴，抚摸着他结实的胸肌，竭尽全力地给自己再争取一次机会。

“好了，别闹别闹。”史蒂夫低下头，亲了亲吧唧光洁的额头。

史蒂夫本来看巴基蔫头耷脑的样子，担心他离水太久会不舒服，便想带他去池子里泡一泡。现在巴基却热情洋溢地往史蒂夫嘴边送，搞得史蒂夫不明所以又心痒难耐。

史蒂夫刚走到水池边，巴基就一扭身子从史蒂夫怀里跳出来，噗通一声钻进水里，沿着池边迅速周游一圈，接着像一尾真正的鱼一样，高高跃出水面，最大限度地向后弓起身子，几乎把自己成一轮满月。他努力地展开全身上下所有的鱼鳍——耳鳍、肘鳍、尾鳍甚至是小小的臀鳍，让阳光透过海水般淡蓝色的鱼鳍，迫不及待地向伴侣展示自己是多么健康强壮，身上的每一寸都是那么惹人眼球，美丽得仿佛是得到了上帝的祝福。

在史蒂夫眼中，这短短一瞬却成了长长的慢镜头。他能看清每一滴水珠是如何在巴基光洁的肌肤上滑过，每一片鱼鳞是怎样反射出不同的光彩，连鱼鳍上的脉络都看的一清二楚。他惊叹着爱人的美妙，沉溺在这美景中不可自拔，着了魔一般地向巴基走去。

巴基生于海洋，养于海洋，每日触目所及皆为透澈的碧水和斑斓的游鱼，故一双眸子如青绿色的水晶般清明灵动。肌肤滑腻白皙，嘴唇鲜红欲滴，靛蓝色的鱼尾两米有余，坚韧的鳞片如光滑的镜面，反射出细碎的荧荧亮光。

人鱼的体态修长，轻盈优美。即使鱼鳍薄如轻绡，但是身上的每一寸都是武器。他的牙齿锋如同刚刚开刃的匕首一般锋利，尖爪能撕碎任何猎物，鼓鼓的肱二头肌与丘壑分明的胸肌、腹肌彰显着雄性力量，紧窄的细腰下有力的鱼尾可以让他轻易追上任何目标。只要他想，他就可以击败任何水下的生物，是力与美最完美的结合品。如今，他心甘情愿地向他的人类伴侣展开身体，奉上自己美好的一切。

巴基鱼跃后飞快地游到坐在池边还没来得及下水的史蒂夫面前，钻进他的双腿间，招呼也不打地一口含住高耸的性器，好像饿了三天的人扑向一顿大餐。

史蒂夫被这突然袭击吓了一跳，接着就感觉阴茎进入了一个天堂般温暖柔软的地方。史蒂夫强忍住挺胯的欲望，不敢放任自己沦陷在爱人的口腔里，生怕一不小心伤了巴基。

他轻轻拽着巴基的头发，试图把只会一味尽力往里含的人鱼从胯下提上来。巴基不情愿地松开嘴，不满地叫了一声，把伴侣的手从自己头上捉下来，牢牢抓在手里，挑衅地直视着史蒂夫湛蓝的双眼，探出粉红色的舌尖，小猫一般地来回地仔细舔舐史蒂夫敏感的马眼和冠状沟。

史蒂夫觉得自己的眼神仿佛粘在了巴基的舌尖上，除了自己粗重的喘息声什么也听不见。巴基舔了一会儿，又故意侧过头用脸颊和鼻子磨蹭史蒂夫的阴茎，满意地感觉到伴侣的阴茎难耐地跳动了一下。巴基顺着性器上鼓起的青筋，不断地向顶端亲吻，直到吻到硕大粗圆的龟头。巴基小口小口地嘬食着马眼处不断涌出的透明的前液，发出类似于亲吻的小小的水声。史蒂夫忍得额头上青筋暴露，恨不得好好教训教训他这张不老实的嘴。

巴基张开嘴，小心地收起牙齿，慢慢含进史蒂夫粗长坚硬的阴茎。他只能含住史蒂夫的前端，感觉沉甸甸的性器压在舌面上，几乎占满了整个口腔空间，舌头被挤的几乎没法动弹，只好尽力吸吮，快要把口腔抽成真空，大口大口地往里吞。史蒂夫低吼出声，大腿肌肉绷得紧紧的。

“起来。巴基，起来。”方才一直没射的阴茎胀成了深红色，抖动着即将喷发。巴基赶紧松口，慌张地抬眼看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫觉得自己再撸一下，一下就能射出来了，便急切地伸手，却再次被巴基抓住。接着他感到天翻地覆，原来是巴基突然窜起，迎面扑倒了他。

巴基扶着史蒂夫坚硬的大家伙就往自己的生殖腔里送。史蒂夫见状，顾不得其他，猛然翻身压倒巴基，直直捅进紧致的生殖腔。一进入史蒂夫就开始狠命抽动着，发疯一般地狠操着身下的爱人，尽情享受着人鱼丝滑的小穴，巴基的小穴紧得仿佛要将他的灵魂和精液一并吸出来。他毫无技巧地抽插，胡乱啃咬着巴基胸前的两点嫩红，完全沉迷于无上的快感之中。同时巴基也被史蒂夫癫狂生猛的动作操得欲仙欲死。他被操得合不上嘴，涎液与眼泪一并流下。

就在巴基以为他要被史蒂夫滚烫坚硬的性器捅烂烧穿的时候，史蒂夫顶到了他的子宫口，接着毫不克制地狠捣了他的宫口几下，狠狠一挺腰，把整个龟头捅进子宫里，像打开的消防栓一样把种子喷进子宫深处。  
巴基被这意想不到的冲击力惊得浑身一震，接着被精液灌满的饱胀感接踵而来。史蒂夫射得又多又稠，很快填满了巴基的子宫，还有继续之势。巴基眼睁睁地看着自己的小腹慢慢鼓起来，仿佛已经怀了好几个月的宝宝。他被史蒂夫的精液灌得满满的，甚至撑得有点难受。

史蒂夫被这少有的迅猛高潮冲得有些发懵，仿佛把自己的神智一并射了出去。他过了一会儿才恢复清醒，发现自己正结结实实地压在满脸通红的爱人身上，连忙支起手肘稍稍撑起一点，亲亲巴基的脸颊，怕压坏他的小人鱼。史蒂夫这才发现，巴基的腹部鼓起了一个小小的弧度，里面装着的都是自己的种子。史蒂夫红了脸，心里半是骄傲半是害羞。

史蒂夫吻住还没缓过来的巴基，慢慢抽出性器，随着性器离开小穴发出“啵”的一声，刚刚射进去的精液也被跟着带出来了一些。巴基立刻捂住自己生殖口，用指肚堵住正在涓涓流出的精液。

史蒂夫看在眼里，心里有点说不上来的感觉，阴茎倒是诚实地抽动了一下。他收紧手臂，搂紧巴基，用嘴唇蹭着他敏感的耳鳍，低声说：“还要吗？想要还有。”

巴基摇摇头，“够了……就要这些够了。”说这还捂紧了下面。史蒂夫看着爱人这副样子有点哭笑不得，但他才射了一次，下面这一会儿又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“来吧，帮你找点东西堵上。”史蒂夫体贴地“建议”到。他抱起巴基，让他躺在自己的臂弯里，向卧室走去。

史蒂夫轻柔地把爱人放到床上，开始在床头柜里翻找。

“肛塞找不到了。”史蒂夫淡定地摸出一个粉红色椭圆形的跳蛋，“用这个代替一下吧。”

单纯的巴基点点头，在他眼里这些东西都差不多，殊不知它还有些特殊的功能。巴基抬起捂住生殖孔的手，让史蒂夫慢慢地把它塞进去，正好歇一歇自己的手腕。

史蒂夫眼睁睁的看着那个被他磨得发红的小口吞下了整个跳蛋，他看的口干舌燥，忍不住滚动了一下喉结，攥紧了手心里藏着的遥控器，偷偷启动了它。

巴基猝不及防地叫了出来，吓的赶紧去扒自己的生殖口，惊慌失措地叫到：“拿出来！拿出来！”巴基有一瞬间还以为史蒂夫塞进去一个活物，忘记了人类的发明有多么丰富，因此吓得够呛。

史蒂夫也被巴基吓了一跳，连忙按住激动的爱人，一边安慰一边蛊惑他：“嘘……嘘……没事的宝贝儿，我保证。”见巴基停下了挣扎，史蒂夫继续引诱他。“只是一点附加的小功能。”史蒂夫压低声音，“放松，去感受它。想象是我在里面。”

巴基放松下来，感觉到那个圆圆的小东西正在里面嗡嗡振着。他试着收缩通道，想把它挤出去，可是跳蛋反而往里滑了一点。巴基试了几次后，很快就掌握了要领，有规律地收缩生殖腔慢慢把跳蛋往外推，没几下跳蛋的顶端就出现在穴口。

人鱼的生殖口是他们体表最敏感的地方，交配时主要靠穴口相互摩擦获得快感。振动的跳蛋到达穴口，反而比整个呆在生殖腔里时更令他不安。丝丝快感已经开始由穴口处蔓延开来，巴基深吸一口气，准备一鼓作气把跳蛋整个推出来。

史蒂夫早就发现了巴基的小动作，一直在等待合适的时机。就在跳蛋最粗的一圈到达巴基的穴口时，史蒂夫眼疾手快地一下子把档位推到最高，满意地看着巴基扬起脖颈，咬着嘴唇闷哼出声。

巴基只觉得快感轰然冲上了头顶，本能地夹紧生殖腔，反而正好箍住了正在猛烈振动的跳蛋。精巢内的压力骤然升高，射精的欲望强烈得无法言说，可是生殖口又被堵住，巴基就这样被生生抑制住了高潮。

巴基大力翻滚着，史蒂夫几乎按不住他。史蒂夫见状想拔出卡住的跳蛋，无奈太滑难以抓牢，只能先往里推进，为腔内位置相对靠前的输精口腾出空间。跳蛋一越过输精口，精液立刻喷涌而出，从生殖口射了出来。巴基浑身颤抖地射完，接着就像抽了骨头般摊在了床上。

史蒂夫担心自己玩得太过了，赶紧关掉振动中的跳蛋。他俯下身，把虚脱的爱人轻轻搂在怀里，内疚地亲吻着他满是汗水的额头和脸颊。巴基摇摇尾巴，用尾鳍拍了拍史蒂夫的小腿，示意自己没事，安慰担心过度的伴侣。

 

两人静静地拥抱了一会儿，直到巴基推开史蒂夫——毕竟他体内还有个跳蛋。他蠕动生殖腔排出跳蛋，一部分乳白色的精液也跟着挤了出来。

巴基软绵绵地抬起手，一把握住史蒂夫热热的阴茎，发现一只手根本环不住它。轻轻捏了捏，那根大家伙就兴奋地有胀大了一圈，硬硬的戳在他手心里。

“我想用这个。”巴基慢慢牵着史蒂夫的性器往生殖口引，“这个堵得牢。”

史蒂夫乖乖由巴基牵着，稳稳地再次把坚硬粗壮的阴茎埋进爱人的身体，直至全根没入。史蒂夫没有急得抽插，而是不停地与巴基接吻。两人吻的如胶似漆，时而温柔似水，时而热情似火，下半身却依然不动，只是单纯地“堵住”巴基的生殖腔。

巴基满足地含着史蒂夫热热的阴茎，感受着上面突起的血管和搏动的频率、滚烫的温度与坚实的硬度，但他很快就开始不满足了。他抚摸着史蒂夫健壮的背肌，一只手略微施力，把力量积聚在大拇指关节上，延着史蒂夫的脊椎，从颈椎一路刮到尾椎。史蒂夫浑身一个霹雳，只觉得这一刮把他浑身的热血都带到了下腹部，被刮到尾椎的那一刻，不可抑制地向前挺了一下胯，阴茎向更深处顶去。

史蒂夫抬头看了一眼巴基，这一眼包含了太多信息。他的眼神仿佛着了火，坚定而自信，温柔且深情，一副想把对方生吃活剥、又想含在嘴里的样子。

史蒂夫开始以一个稳定的频率抽插着，温柔缓慢地按摩巴基的内部。巴基舒服地闭上眼，抱住伴侣宽阔的肩膀，哼叫出声，呻吟声连绵不绝，享受着这特殊的服务，和泡在被阳光晒过了一个下午的海水里一般惬意。

史蒂夫耐心地慢慢抽插了许久，直到两人身上都出了一层细密的薄汗。巴基睁开迷离的双眼，原本清亮的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾。他已经神志不清，沉迷于伴侣温柔的照顾之中。

史蒂夫支起身体，手肘撑在巴基头颅两边，腾出更多空间，开始逐渐加大幅度与力度，却依然保持缓慢的速度。由开始轻柔的抽插渐渐过度到最后整根拔出再狠狠捅入，把巴基从绵长不断的呻吟操到一声接着一声的短促的尖叫。

巴基从枕头上抬起头向下看去：一根深红色的粗壮狰狞的阳具，在还离着穴口有一段距离就加速冲向目标，粗圆的龟头冲破防线，接着整根迅速捣入，直到撑得圆圆的穴口箍在性器根部，沉重的睾丸“啪”的一声撞上臀鳍，龟头狠狠地撞上敏感的内壁，然后是缓慢的抽出，巨大的性器慢慢从过紧的小穴里拔出，翻出薄薄的一圈鲜红色的穴肉，同时也带出了上一次射进去的精液，堆积在一片狼藉的生殖口周围，或缓缓流下或被下次的撞击拍的飞溅出去。乳白色的精液跟深红的性器、靛蓝的鱼尾形成了鲜明对比，不断刺激着巴基的视网膜。粗长的阴茎一毫米一毫米地后退，拔出的过程长的仿佛没有尽头，巴基只能眼睁睁地看着那根大家伙抽离他的身体，他还没来的及惋惜，史蒂夫的阴茎就再次闯了进来，重复了刚才的动作。

史蒂夫认真地一下一下地操着身下的人鱼，不断变换角度，终于找到了巴基藏在深处的宫口。史蒂夫停在原处，粗圆龟头抵着小小的紧闭的宫口，故意扭动臀部反复研磨那一处。巴基紧张地大口喘气，一面爽得瑟瑟发抖，一面半是期待半是恐惧接下来要发生的事情。

巴基的子宫刚刚还被进入了一次，这次史蒂夫没费多少劲就挤了进去，虽然宫口只是勉强包住了半个龟头。他极小幅度地摆动胯部，让龟头上突起的部分来回勾弄摩擦那圈格外紧致的肌肉。巴基咬紧嘴唇，臀鳍贴着睾丸哆嗦着，破碎的鼻音断断续续地溜了出来。

温存过后，狂风暴雨即将来临。史蒂夫稍稍后退，按住巴基的肩膀，一挺腰猛然冲破宫口的防线，整个阴茎前端捣进子宫，甚至撞到了子宫壁。巴基一下子弹了起来，却被按在原地动弹不得，紧接着第二次进攻接踵而来，史蒂夫将阴茎拔出子宫，再次挺身狠狠贯穿他的宫口。

巴基大叫出声，声音凄惨高亢，用指甲在史蒂夫的脊背上留下了几道长长的挠痕。剧烈的疼痛和与痛感等量的快感同时向他袭来，他条件反射地绷紧全身的肌肉，包括生殖腔，却丝毫不能阻止霸道的进攻。

史蒂夫高频地进出着巴基的宫口，次次蛮横地撞开，接着抽身而去。他毫不手软地固定住几乎是抽搐的巴基，无视他的眼泪和求饶，一意孤行地狠操着身下的人鱼。到了这个时候，他想停也停不下来。巴基的美妙生殖腔是那么得紧致柔软，仿佛为他而生。宫口更是天堂一般的存在，好像是一张有自主意识的小嘴，贪婪地吸着自己的龟头。但是巴基可不这么想，跟人类交配即有无上的快感又是漫长的折磨。人鱼交配往往几分钟就可以完成，而跟史蒂夫交配，每次都以小时计算。又何况他的伴侣是那么强大，体能和性能力远远超过普通人类，交配时间漫长得累得他几近虚脱，巨大的性器跟他窄窄的生殖腔根本不匹配，连射精都要把他撑坏……但史蒂夫给予他的快感也是极致的，又对他关怀备至，最重要的是他们深爱彼此，让巴基心甘情愿地转化出雌性器官，为伴侣繁育后代。

巴基射精的欲望越来越强烈，可是这次是史蒂夫的阴茎挡住了他的输精口。史蒂夫粗大的阴茎塞的他满满的，没把生殖腔撑裂已是万幸，缝隙几乎是一点没留。他用尾巴、手掌拍打着史蒂夫，想让他先出去，哪怕是暂时放过他，也得让他先解绝燃眉之急。

史蒂夫一边满头大汗地努力耕耘着，一边安慰着几乎崩溃的爱人，“快了，马上就好，马上就好。”说着还加快了速度，更使劲地操着他的宫口，几乎把他捣进床垫里。

巴基被欲望的漩涡吞噬得一干二净，意识早就被操得七零八落，只能指望着史蒂夫快点结束。然而史蒂夫迟迟不射，不知疲倦地操弄他。这中间巴基喊哑了嗓子，说尽了好话，还把身下的床单撕的粉碎，都没能从史蒂夫的阴茎上解脱下来。

巴基面对着这愈演愈烈的状况，绝望地想把自己缩成一个球，可史蒂夫牢牢压住他，让他毫无保留地被吃干抹净。史蒂夫啃咬着他的脖颈和胸口，弄出了好几块粉色吻痕和渗血牙印。尤其是他可怜的乳头，被史蒂夫大力吮吸，巴基都怕一不小心乳头被吸出血来。一边的嫩红的乳头破了皮，另一边粉色的乳晕上被咬出了一圈牙印，此时都正反射着水光立在空气中。

巴基将两手置于胸前，试图推开史蒂夫在他胸前作乱的脑袋。但是他早就被操软了身子，这点力量对于史蒂夫无疑是蜉蝣撼树，只能增加情趣罢了。巴基见此举毫无效果，又去推史蒂夫坚实的胸口和腹肌，结果不但没能减缓攻式，反而激起了史蒂夫的兽性，换来了更加疯狂的操弄，阴茎进出速度快得几乎看不清。

终于，史蒂夫一抖腰胯，深深地射在子宫深处，将种子全部交付给巴基。巴基的小腹再次胀了起来，两次加起来的量都让他感到顶胃。史蒂夫抽出后，巴基才得以射出自己的精液，一时间合不上的生殖口不断有两人混合的精液流出，打湿了身下破碎的床单。

巴基缩紧史蒂夫温暖的怀里，在高潮的余韵中放心地晕了过去。史蒂夫的两次，足够他怀上一个健康的宝宝了。几个月后，他们就会迎来新的家庭成员。

 

END


End file.
